Try
by Kai AllBrem
Summary: One-Shoot... La historia de muchas, el pasado o el presente de algunas, kilometros de distancia y descubrir el amor...


Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You got to get up and try, try, try

No lo pude evitar, y tuve que escribir... gracias pequeña... TA.

* * *

Ahí estaba… tres metros de distancia, un suspiro… nada… los cuatro mil doscientos veintisiete kilómetros de distancia que habían de realidad entre ellas se diluían como agua entre sus dedos en ese momento… absorbió cada gesto de su cara mientras controlaba el impulso de acercarse como si nada, cortaba la mecha de la bomba que tenía adentro a cada minuto ¿De qué manera iba a hacerlo? Lo había pensado y fantaseado hasta el cansancio, había meditado, había soñado, y ahora estaba ahí a un palmo viéndola sonreír con su teléfono en la mano… en ningún momento lo había soltado y bebiendo de su cerveza helada se sonreía al darse cuenta de que ella estaba igual, pero a diferencia de ella el suyo ya tenía el GPS apagado… no quería que supiera que tan cerca estaba.

Después de tantos meses, después de haber llegado a punto de no retorno y volver a cero, Quinn simplemente se montó en un avión tras aceptar que no quería seguir sin intentarlo, "que se acabe el mundo" pensó… cerro asuntos pendientes y se decidió a acortar distancias, pero para Rachel no era igual, para ella estar a fronteras de distancia era razón suficiente para no soñar y ¿Quién podría decir que no tenía razón? Todo había sido un juego, así había comenzado, así había seguido y así parecía que debía terminar… como un juego… pero deja de ser un juego cuando se hace necesaria esa palabra, esa ilusión de despertar y encontrar una sonrisa de ella, un atisbo de cercanía que la hiciera real, dejo de ser un juego cuando se escapó la primera lagrima… y la necesidad de presente se hizo carne en sus huesos… sí, era un juego…

Se habían conocido de la nada, como se conocen miles de personas a través de una pantalla y a través de ella misma se pasaron a la intimidad de sus celulares… día tras día, noche tras noche, un sinfín de historias, de vida, de sus pasados y presentes… un país de distancia y sentimientos encontrados… todavía tenía presente el momento en el que sintió que se rompía mientras leía a una Rachel cada vez más lejana, más esquiva, más temerosa… no podía culparla, sabía que en algún punto tenía razón, pero ella quería soñar, quería volar, porque no le importaban las caídas, no le importaba sangrar un poco… Esa mañana la morena habría puesto un punto y aparte al asumir su amor, había despertado a la realidad de la mano de Quinn y sin siquiera esperarlo, habían pasado días, insomnios, llantos… ¿Es posible enamorarse así? Se lo pregunto mil veces mientras caminaba por ese pasillo que la llevaba hasta la puerta que le habría el paso al avión… su decisión fue unilateral, lo sintió y simplemente lo hizo… tenía que hacerlo, no había cometido mayor locura en su vida y así con esa mezcla de emociones y tras un último mensaje se despidió de Rachel como si nada… tras aquel día, nada volvió a ser igual, ya no había aquello que habían forjado pero el amor estaba y eso era algo que ambas sabían.

Al llegar, la realidad de su insania se hizo presente al instante, nuevos sonidos, diferentes caras, una ciudad rugiente dándole la bienvenida, apuro el paso y tras levantar sus cosas puso camino al hotel que había reservado en pleno centro pero cerca de ella, "nunca subestimes a una mujer enamorada" pensó… había tratado de atar la mayor cantidad de cabos, aunque tenía varios sueltos… solo sabía dónde trabajaba y tras acomodarse en el hotel y bajar a comer algo se dispuso a salir a buscarla. Se acomodó en un lateral escondido y espero… irónicamente espero mientras seguía chateando con ella desde su celular.

Tras una hora de asegurarse la mayor cantidad de datos sin que ella sospechara, se aposto lo mejor que pudo frente a la puerta y la vio salir… un latido menos por segundo proporcional al tiempo que llevaban hablando, sentía las piernas flojas y la boca seca… tenía que reaccionar, sabía que ella saldría con sus amigos, se lo había dicho… ¡joder! Hasta el nombre del lugar sabia, y así salió tras ella, se subió a un taxi y se dispuso a esperarla.

Tras intentar calmarse durante diez minutos, habría logrado cierta paz, se estaba tomando una cerveza y la estaba viendo, finalmente conocía el sonido de su voz, sentía el calor de su sonrisa, las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella, sabía que tenía que dar el siguiente paso, ya no había más nada que perder…

" _¿Ya saliste de trabajar?"_ Pregunto Quinn ya en su rol viendo como el mensaje llegaba a las manos de Rachel.

" _Pues sí, ya estoy con los chicos en el bar y parece que hoy tienen ganas de beber"_ Rachel estaba recatada, tecleaba sin demostrar demasiada emoción hasta que el siguiente mensaje la descoloco… _"¿Y tienes ganas de beber con ellos?"_ Desde su rincón Quinn comenzaba a dar la estocada final… Rachel torno su expresión sin entender a que se refería y el siguiente mensaje de su rubia la dejaría más confusa todavía… _"¿Me dejas invitarte la siguiente copa?"_ preguntola rubia sintiendo que los segundos se volvían de plomo mientras escrutaba la expresión en el rostro de la morena que escribía y borraba y volvía a escribir, la vio levantar la vista para atender lo que le estaban diciendo… no se decidía a responder la pregunta… _"Claro que si, por supuesto"_ leyó finalmente Quinn en su teléfono, era horay era en ese instante o nunca… "¿Crees que tus amigos se ofenderán si los dejas por un rato? A tu izquierda, camisa blanca, jeans y una expresión de terror en el rostro…"

De pronto todo dejo de girar, la música del ambiente sonaba a kilómetros, las voces eran susurros y no existían espacios ni distancias… Rachel leyó el mensaje quedándose helada por segundos, levanto la vista y todos en su mesa la observaron, volvió a leer la pantalla de su celular y volvió a buscar una respuesta que no encontraba en la cara de sus amigos y que sus ojos temían encontrar con apenas girar la cabeza… Por su parte Quinn la miraba fijamente esperando que reaccionara, estaban tan cerca… tras meses y meses habían superado las distancias… estaban a metros y Rachel no reaccionaba… "la próxima vez que sea con menos drama" pensó la rubia comenzando a desesperar, hasta que la vio levantar la vista en clara evidencia de búsqueda y la rubia ya presa de los nervios al completo levanto su mano… rápidamente busco sus ojos y ahí estaba… su mirada, su gesto de asombro, sus manos conteniendo un grito, se levantaron al mismo tiempo pero fue la morena quien llegaría a su encuentro en segundos, decidida se colgó de su cuello sin medir nada ni a nadie, Quinn suspiro sobre su cuello y volvió a respirar… la respiraba a ella… la trajo más hacia su cuerpo rompiendo los milímetros de espacio que quedaban entre ellas mientras sentía el sollozo de Rachel sobre su cuello, estremecidas, impactadas ninguna podía romper el abrazo…

― Por favor no me odies… tenía que verte ― Le susurro Quinn al oído sintiendo al mismo tiempo la fuerte respiración de Rachel sobre su oído…

― Joder… dime que es verdad… dime que eres tu…― Alcanzo a decir la morena intentando calmarse.

― Soy yo pequeña… en verdad soy yo… estoy aquí…

Se separaron para mirarse, reconociéndose al fin impregnadas del perfume de la otra, Rachel sostuvo su cara entre sus manos buscando la mínima señal de duda, no podía ser que su "chica" estuviera ahí, no sabía si reír, si seguir llorando, si enojarse, si disimular… había demasiada gente en ese lugar como para que ella pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía… pasaron así un par de minutos solo viéndose mientras que la vorágine externa comenzaba a intentar devorarlas… había tanto para decir… y porque no decirlo… un creciente deseo…

― Nos vamos…― Diría la morena bajando de golpe a Quinn de su nube ― Levanta tus cosas, nos vamos… espérame en la puerta.

Y así de la nada misma, Quinn tomo sus cosas y algo asustada se dirigió a la puerta, tras cinco minutos de espera en la que vio a Rachel hablar con sus amigos y levantar sus pertenencias la morena llego a su encuentro y con un paso decidido la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su auto, se subió y le permitió el paso al asiento del acompañante…

― Rach, yo…― Le dijo Quinn siendo interrumpida al instante por la morena que ya había puesto en marcha su auto y había dejado a la rubia confundida y asustada, condujo algunas calles en silencio hasta que detuvo el automóvil… se giró para mirarla y sin decir nada más paso su mano por su cuello atrayéndola hacia ella y con apenas un suspiro conecto sus labios con los de ella y tras superar el impacto se entregó al millón de emociones que sentía en ese momento, no habían importado las palabras, lo que se dijo y lo que no, no había importado la gente, el lugar, la espera… la besaba, la sentía respirar cada vez más intensamente, sentía sus manos recorrer su cuello incansables y en algún lugar de su mente se sonreía al descubrir que su amor tenia memoria, que recordaba a la perfección aquellas charlas en las que se contaban intimidades, su amor la besaba consiente, y sabiendo que perdería los estribos en el mismo momento que sus manos se cerraron en un puño sobre su cabello… fue la perdición… un gemido mordido hizo volar las manos hasta su cintura para atraerla hasta ella, la morena parecía esperar ese gesto para flotar hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, en un auto mediano, a mitad de la noche y en una calle cualquiera… dos almas conectadas por el destino se saludaban a su manera… jadeantes, encendidas rompieron el beso solo para poder mirarse…

― Bien… ¿Puedes decirme que carajo estás haciendo aquí? ― Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de lado y sin perder la posición en la que estaba. Se hacía bastante complejo para Quinn hilvanar una respuesta…

― Ni puta idea mi amor… ― soltó la rubia removiendo su cuerpo intencionalmente y orgullosa de provocar otro escalofrío en ambas ― pero tenía que verte… tenía que escucharte aun a riesgo de que me plantaras…

― Quinn esto es una locura…―

― Shhhh…― Soltó la rubia mientras posaba sus dedos en la boca de la morena― solo escúchame un momento… estoy aquí, ahora, sin mañanas, sin después… sí, es la mayor locura de nuestras vidas, o al menos de la mía, pero vine a decirte que te amo, vine a hacerte el amor hasta no recordar en que día vivimos, vine a decirte que la vida sin vida es solo aire, y que el aire se siente fresco solo en tu boca… vine a decirte que estoy loca, y que esa locura no tiene futuro porque en realidad el futuro no existe es solo movimiento… vine a suplicarte que no pienses, que no dejes que lo debido nos corte este momento… vine a pedirte que me dejes amarte el tiempo que este aquí, y que me ames de la misma manera, porque si lo haces podre irme completa y comenzar una vida nueva sabiendo que tú harás lo mismo… ¿Tienes miedo del después? ¿Tienes miedo de sufrir? ¿Y de vivir? Mírame amor mío… ¿Tienes miedo de vivir? Pues yo también… pero aquí estoy…

Rachel levanto sus ojos buscando la mirada de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, estaba aturdida, perpleja y profundamente enamorada de ella… no podía negarse, ya no tenía fuerzas para eso, traspaso toda barrera y volvió a besarla a sentirla hasta que el espacio y el tiempo se volvieron reclamo de mucho mas, calmaron sus ansias y su deseo esa noche y la posterior, y la posterior a esa, y cada noche mientras Quinn estuvo a su lado… fue un millar de caricias, de risas, de alguna lagrima sofocada rápidamente, se prometieron mutuamente vivir cada día y cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo, y al momento de volver a la realidad decidieron no sumar palabras a la despedida… se abrazaron con la certeza de haberse dado lo que la vida quería que tuvieran, conscientes de la tristeza porque no podían evitarla pero con la paz de haber estado en el alma de la otra… las esperaba un futuro incierto, una vida entera o una flor sobre el recuerdo de la otra… ¿Quién podría saberlo? A veces vale más el recorrido que la línea final, a veces solo por el recorrido vale la pena llegar a la meta, puedes creer o no, puedes ser o no en tu propia locura o simplemente puedes ser y llegar a ese punto de tu vida en el que respiras tranquila a cada paso que das porque lo vives como lo que es… ¡Un puto regalo del universo!

Quinn se subió a un avión llorando, completa y feliz de vuelta a la vida que tenía a esos cuatro mil doscientos veintisiete kilómetros de distancia de su amor, Rachel lloro en su auto hasta que no pudo más y besando esa remera con el perfume de ella, volvió a su hogar… a dormir y a recordar sus últimas palabras… "No estés triste mi amor, si vas a llorar que sea de alegría porque sin importar lo que suceda a partir de ahora ya vives en mi como yo en ti y eso es algo que se agradece"

Habrían de volver a hablar… habrían de volver a verse… habrían de vivir solo lo que les tocaba vivir… tal vez eso que está en tu mente en estos momentos…

Dale tu propio final… quizás en sus almas ellas ya le dieron el suyo.


End file.
